dcaufandomcom-20200222-history
West Bound
"West Bound" is the sixth episode of the first season of . Plot At a motel at Perryville, Zeta and Ro are trying out different hairstyles with the former's holograms, all of which she dislikes. Zeta doesn't seem to understand the meaning of the game; Ro says that it's called "relaxing" and he should "smell the roses". Zeta fails understand the expression, even when he changes his hairstyle. Outside, Bennet and his agents have arrived. West accidentally alerts the fugitives by bumping into a maid while sneaking some shampoo. Zeta and Ro disguise themselves on a blimp's poster as a man in a swimming trunks and a beach ball respectively. The former then directs the blimp towards the train station, where they get off. Unfortunately, the blimp knocks down the Perryville sign, alerting the agents. The fugitives quickly get on a train for Fenton City. West also follows. However, the train starts moving and West loses his holo scanner due to the momentum. As soon as Bennet calls, West first thinks to pull the emergency brake, only for Bennet to stop him. The latter asks if he sees any agents outside the train, to which West answers "none". Bennet warns him if he stops the train now their quarry will escape. He advises the rookie agent to wait for backup as well as find out where the train is going; West responds that he is clueless; Bennet suggests that he ask someone. Unfortunately, West disregards the advice and decides to capture Zeta himself. Bennet is not too happy and orders his other agents to find out where the train is heading. As the duo decides to "chill", West starts looking around for them. Zeta assumes another disguise but as the train passes a pair of pylons, his hologram turns into West, which is noticed by him. They run into the dining car, disguising themselves as a teenage couple. West then resorts to poking people, eventually angering a bigger man for poking his girlfriend. Ro then decides to order some refreshments as Zeta moves a rose above his head. He explains that he has no real nose and the only sensors are on top. When he freaks out a waiter by putting the rose to his holographic nose, Ro informs him it's a fake, throws it away and promises to find him a real one. Just then, the train passes through another pair of pylons, turning Zeta into the waiter. Zeta attempts to "do something" only to cut off his hologram on Ro, freaking the real waiter out even more. West notices again and runs towards them, only to slam into the waiter. Bennet's hovervan arrives at the town airport, where it gets on a plane. Lee informs Bennet that she contacted the local authorities and gives him a list of the weapons they have that could take Zeta down. However, Bennet is expressing his thoughts of how to punish West. Zeta and Ro hide in the rest car in an unoccupied room. Zeta then realizes that the electric pylons are causing his holographic emitters to switch to the image of anyone he's seen. West starts knocking on the doors before coming upon theirs. Ro hides in the bathroom as the train passes more pylons, turning Zeta into a woman with a shower hat with a towel. For modesty, West backs out. Ro then comes out of hiding and asks where did he see that; he points outside, which is a nearby town. West hears their voices and barges in again. But this time, he trips over the flip-out bed, which Zeta kicks upright and welds shut. West, however, shoots his way free, forcing them to move to the baggage compartment, which is at the end of the train. They hide amongst the baggage, only for their position to be given away by a barking dog. Zeta reluctantly surrenders, to West's glee. But as the trains passes through more barriers, Zeta's head changes into the dog's, scaring West as he accidentally shoots the floor and fall unconscious. Unfortunately, his shot has caused the compartment's hover cells to be damaged; if it isn't decoupled, the whole train could crash. They move West back to the sleep compartment. He then regains consciousness, only for Zeta to changes through his recently used forms, causing him to faint again. Zeta then goes outside to decouple the car, promising to meet up with Ro at the upcoming station. But as he does his work, Ro goes back for the dog, just as the compartment decouples. The dog leaps onto the other car, Ro is trapped. Zeta grapples the baggage car with his arm, which Ro uses to swing back before he lets go. But as she gets back in the other car, the emergency lock engages. Then the NSA plane approaches; Bennet presumes that Zeta was responsible for the car's destruction, so he and Lee corner the synthoid. But just as the plane was about to drop a static net on him, he jumps onto another train, just as they approach a tunnel. Bennet and Lee duck as the plane swerves to avoid. Once the train stops, Bennet orders his agents to locate the other train. Lee then finds West, regaining consciousness. All what he remembers is being in the luggage car, which Lee points out is gone. Ro is wondering where Zeta is as she exits the station and notices the botanical gardens near by. There, she finds him smelling the roses. Ground Wire Gag Background information Home video releases * Production inconsistencies * When Agent Bennett confronts Zeta on the train, his hair is miscolored orange for a second. Cast Category:A to Z Category:The Zeta Project episodes Category:Episodes written by Robert Goodman Category:Articles to be expanded